Silly Love
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: He didn't think it was possible. Yet somehow she managed to do it. Somehow, this girl managed to steal his heart without even trying.


Silly Love

For luffy fan

Fairy Tail writing competition

"Are you ready Rogue?" I ask of my dark haired partner. In all honesty, I'm nervous. Standing in front of the giant double doors to the very guild we had known as our enemy for most of my life, I could feel sweat forming across my brow and in the palms of my hands.

These people, there was no way of knowing if they would accept us. They might shun us, laugh at us and turn us away. But we agreed that no matter what happened, it would be worth it. Standing just passed those doors was my idol while growing up. I can smell his presence inside, all I have to do is open the doors but something was stopping me.

"Yes, but what about you Sting?" Rogue's quiet voice responded. His crimson eyes watched me, knowing exactly how I was feeling. Unlike him, I wasn't as good at hiding my emotions. I swallowed hard but still I nodded. I have to do this. My hand reached for the large handle, ready to grasp it when the sound of footsteps caught my attention. Turning around, my eyes met with the mocha brown ones of Lucy Heartfilia. My idols partner.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked us. It was clear that she was surprised by our appearance but she didn't seemed frightened, nor suspicious. She actually looked curious. My hand moved away from the door before I placed them in my pockets. I begin to fumble for the words, unsure of what I want to say.

"Um, well."

"We are here to join Fairy Tail." Leave it to Rogue to be so blunt. How can he even be so calm? A small gasp escaped the blonds pink lips before they perked at the sides into a smile. My eyes widened as she took a step closer. Her brown eyes sparkled with the excitement that she could barely seem to contain.

"Really?!" I hesitantly nod my head, why was she so happy about that? If anything I expected them to be angry at our appearance. Especially her after what Minerva did. But she seems completely fine. Unfazed by the fact that she was practically tortured not long ago by the very person that I had called my teammate. "That's great! Come on, I'll take you to master!"

She grabbed hold of my wrist, her tiny yet delicate hand felt warm against mine. She began to pull me towards the entrance but I refused to move. She tugged on me once more but I wouldn't budge. Her little blond brow quirked as she eyed me. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're scared." I shifted nervously and I could hear Rogue sigh beside me. The blond mage in front of me giggled but tried to stifle it with her free hand.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You are silly." Silly? Who does she think she is, calling me silly? I scoff. Her words had even managed to take Rogue by surprise as his own eyes widened just the slightest. "There is nothing to be nervous about. We are Fairy Tail and we accept everyone with open arms. We don't hold grudges or anything of that sort. Trust me, everything will be okay."

Her words reassure me, something about her made me want to trust her. I held back the smile that tugged at the corner of my lips. What was this strange warmth I was feeling?

* * *

It has been a week since that day. The day that she made her way into my head and decided to claim residence. Why can't I stop thinking about her? I let out a groan of frustration before banging my head against the cool wood of the table. My partner glanced my way before he rolled his crimson eyes. I could see the changes in him. He was slowly opening up more, and it's all because of this guild. The very same one that accepted us so easily. The one that acted as if nothing had ever happened between us.

In all honesty, it felt amazing to be accepted in such a way. But I would never let them know that. I still have some of my pride intact. After turning away from the shadow mage, my eyes landed on the blond who's making her way towards the request board with Natsu.

For the past week, I found myself watching her. Learning all of her little quirks and habits. And I found myself thinking just how cute she was each time I caught myself staring. The way her hair shines in the sunlight like a golden waterfall that cascades to her shoulders. The way her deep brown orbs would sparkle with excitement and held such warmth and kindness. Her smile was contagious, even if it wasn't directed at you.

I let out another groan before my head slammed against the table. What the hell is wrong with me? I have never had such feelings before, so why now? Why her? A few more bangs to the forehead and I can feel the stinging sensation forming. A deep chuckle came from behind me and I turn to see Gray sitting at the next table over, his dark eyes trained on me.

"What do you want?" The harshness in my voice and words only caused him to chuckle once more. Why did I find that sound so annoying at the moment? His eyes held a look in them, one that said he knows. He knows what I'm going through and he finds it amusing.

"Man, you got it bad."

* * *

Another month has passed. Rogue and I have done several missions but this time we were going with Team Natsu. Curse Mirajane and her all seeing eyes. She had that gleam that I heard so much about in them as she casually suggested us all going on one. And damn that fucking red headed woman and her punishment!

I had outright refused at first, trying to prevent myself from falling any harder. It seems that the more time I spend around the celestial mage, the worse it became for me. I even go as far as to avoid her as much as possible. Of course, no one can go against the great Titania! Her word is final. Curse her, curse Mirajane, and curse my damn luck. I just had to mention to Rogue about taking on a mission right in front of that demon of a barmaid. And even more so, curse that ice freak of a mage Gray!

His words have been repeating in the back of my head like a broken record. I have it bad? At first I didn't understand what he was saying. But as the days passed, it finally hit me. It dawned on me just what I was feeling and of course, once I acknowledged it, the feelings only started to grow.

It made things harder for me, since apparently Team Natsu liked our company. They were always sitting with us at our table, constantly talking to us. Sharing their thoughts, feelings and always trying to find more ways to spend time with us. Inviting us out with them and suggesting things. Do they think that we are best friends or something?

And most of all, damn that fucking idiot of a dragon slayer, Natsu! The very person who has the closest relationship with her. I hate how he is constantly showing off just how close they are. Always touching her, grabbing her hand, and putting his arm around her. I hate how he laughs with her, talks so easily with her and I really hate how she does the same thing back. She easily accepts his embrace and touch. It's almost like they are a couple.

Especially when that light pink will paint her soft cheeks when he gets too close. I could never figure out if she would blush simply because of embarrassment or if she truly likes him, but something tells me it's the latter. And of course, thinking of that caused that tightening in my chest that I have grown accustomed to.

* * *

As more time passes, we begin to take even more missions with Team Natsu. Each time it calls for us all to split up, she always walks off with _him. _Well, more like he drags her off. Rogue has suggested I confess on multiple occasions, but how can I? It's so painfully obvious the feelings she has for my idol from long ago.

Even Gray has approached me once more about the situation. Claiming that Lucy and Natsu are not like that but I can only guess that he must be blind. He can see my feelings for the blond yet he can't see such an obvious display of feelings from those two? It's as plain as day that they care for each other, so how could he not see _that, _yet he can tell what I feel?

Now, here I am standing all alone with none other than Lucy herself. Rogue and Natsu both were off fighting the master of this dark guild and left me and Lucy here. I couldn't stop my eyes from straying over to her every other minute. I was getting beaten pretty badly simply because I was too distracted. Maybe Rogue and Gray were right though.

Maybe I should just confess and get it over with. The rejection might hurt at first but the pain will eventually subside and at least that way I won't be distracted with my mind roaming over the possibilities. Constantly thinking of the what if's because at that point there wouldn't be any. Upon taking a hard upper cut to the gut, I had made up my mind. After this, I will definitely confess, no matter the humiliation and pain it will bring.

My eyes trailed back over to the blond whip carrier to see her panting heavily. A trail of blood ran down her right arm and the side of leg. I narrowed my eyes at the mage in front of her. I am _so_ going to make him pay when this is over. I turned back to my own opponent, when I heard a screech. I shot around to see the black cloaked mage racing towards Lucy while wielding a large sword.

The silver blade reflected the small amount of the suns rays like a mirror and helped to light up this tree shrouded forest. The blade is a mere three feet from her. Wide brown eyes looked at the man in horror. Fuck! I charged forward with as much speed as I could manage, I need to hurry. I can see the blade drawing closer to her in the corner of my eye. It seems like everything was running in slow motion. Finally I felt Lucy's warmth on my hands before I pushed her away and took the attack on myself.

A scream echoed throughout the forest before everything turned black.

* * *

I groaned as I awoke to the voices in the room with me. At first, I was slightly confused. Why did I feel like I had the worst hangover ever and secondly, why were there people in my room? I quickly open my eyes when the memories of what happened finally return to me. I heard a few small gasps before my eyes landed on the woman I was searching for. Lucy.

She sat at the side of my bed, her eyes red with dark circles underneath. Was she crying? I threw the white blanket off me before throwing my arms around the blond. She squeaked in my embrace but made no movements to remove me from her. She just stood there, letting me hold her. I can't explain just how happy I felt to see her okay. It was as if the world was ending when I saw that blade nearing her. I was too distracted by my own thoughts to even notice her returning the embrace. After a few moments, someone cleared their throat causing me to finally remember that we are not alone.

I release her quickly, and I let a smile cross my lips when I saw the deep red blush staining her cheeks. So it's not just Natsu she does that for. Glancing at the faces surrounding me, I finally noticed that I wasn't actually at my apartment like I thought at first but in some sort of infirmary. Probably the one at the guild, but I wasn't sure since I have never been in it before.

"How are you feeling Sting?" The silver haired barmaid asked, breaking the awkward silence. I seem fine, I feel fine so I told them everything is fine. But that was only physically. I refuse to tell them the inner turmoil I have been experiencing these past few weeks. Eventually after some small talk, everyone left. That is, except Lucy.

The tension in the air was thick, and my heart's racing. Why does she make me feel this way? Still standing in the same spot as earlier, she shifted nervously with her eyes glued to the white linoleum floor. I raised a brow as I begin to wonder just what has gotten into her.

"Lucy are you a-"

"Sting!" Her sudden outburst caught me off guard and I flinched at the volume. What the hell is wrong with this girl? "Why?" _Why_? Is she really asking me that?

"Why what?" I ask of her, hoping she wasn't asking what I think she was.

"Why did you protect me? Why did you push me away?" A quiver made it's way into her voice and the smell of her salty yet sweet tears reached my senses.

"Why wouldn't I?" It seemed that I took her by surprise with my words. Her brown orbs widened as her head shot up and she stared at me.

"B-but, you could have died!"

"Yeah, and? You could have too. Besides, something like that couldn't take me down."

"But why?" She asks once again. I thought that by now she would have understood what I was saying. I guess she is just as dense as that fire freak. "I can understand Natsu, or even Gray and Erza. But why you? You always seemed so distant, like you wanted nothing to do with us." Her voice began to trail off and her words shocked me. Is that how I seemed to her?

"Lucy," I sighed. "I'm sorry if I come off like that but know that I have my reasons." I hoped that she would leave it at that, understanding that it was something I didn't want to talk about.

"Reasons? What are the reasons?" She looked back up at me. Damn, why does she have to give me that look? How could I withhold my feelings when she looked at me in such a way? Her mocha brown eyes were red from the tears she shed, her face showing the exhaustion this ordeal has dealt her. But was she crying over me? I told myself that I would confess after all this but was it really the right time? I mean look at her, she is already upset. I don't want to make things worse. "Please Sting, tell me what they are."

Her voice was pleading and full of desperation. Her eyes held something akin to hope, maybe, in them. But what was there to hope for? I can't think of a single reason for her to look at me in such a way. But something in me was telling me that it was okay. That it was time to do it. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy on either of us. I will probably anger her or make things awkward while me, I can already feel the heartache coming on.

Why did I have to fall for her? Why Lucy, of all people? Because she _is_ Lucy. It's because of who she is that I fell so hard, so quickly. But how do I say this? As I paused, thinking over how to put to words my feelings for her, I could see the hope slowly leaving her brown eyes. Damn, it's now or never.

"Lucy," I ran my hand through my blond locks before continuing. "I've been distancing myself not from your team but from you." Her eyes widen in shock and fill with hurt. Fuck, I said it wrong. There goes that clenching in my chest again. "It's not what you think!" I quickly shot out hoping to stop the painful look in her eyes.

"What is it then?" She asked with confusion taking over her soft features. Why is this so hard? Just tell her dammit! Hurry up and get it over with! The faster the better. That way I can begin to move on with my life.

"Lucy, I think I'm in love with you. No, I don't think I am, I know I am." She said nothing in return, just continued to stare at me with wide eyes. Great, now I've done it. Things have officially become awkward. How can I show myself in the guild ever again after everyone finds out that I was rejected by their beloved celestial mage. A giggle pulled me from my thoughts before I looked down at the blond.

"Is that all?" She giggled again, the sound something similar to that of an angels song. Why did she have to be so perfect? "I was wondering when you were going to say it. I was beginning to think our efforts weren't working."

"What are you saying?" I choked out. Was she implying...did she mean...no way! I must be hearing her wrong.

"I'm saying that I am in love with you too silly." That same warmth I felt the day I saw her outside the guild came back but this time it was so much more intense. It wasn't just in the pit of my stomach, this time I was engulfed in it. My whole being tingled and I grinned at her. She loves me back. She _loves _me back! I reached forward and pulled her in to hold the woman that I had grown to love so dearly. As I continued to embrace her, I went over the words she had said, replaying the simple confession over and over again when I realized that I had missed something.

"Wait, what do you mean by your efforts?" Another heavenly giggle. Damn she is turning me into one of those mushy men. But if it's for her then I don't mind.

"Well, there is no point in keeping it from you any longer but I kind of told my team about my feelings for you and they decided to help."

"Help how?"

"Well, Erza forced us to go on missions so that we could become closer, Natsu was extra clingy to make you jealous, well mostly because he didn't have much say in the matter, and Gray said that he would give you the push needed to confess. Mirajane's suggestion was just really well timed, she didn't know about anything. I had just told my team the day before." She smiled at me and I almost lost my train of though. Almost.

"So you're telling me that the ice prick knew this whole time that you loved me back?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Natsu but yes, he knew." I swiftly turned around with only one thing running through my head.

"Sting where are you going?"

"To get revenge on that perverted pop sickle!" She giggled but I could hear her footsteps coming closer. I turned around to see what she was doing only to find her an inch from me.

"Not before you claim your girl." She winked then I felt her soft pink lips pressing against mine. Their warmth spread to me like a wildfire and I love the feeling. I never want it to end. And something tells me that I will never be able to get enough of this girl. She pulled away, causing me to pout and I already missed the feeling. "Now go show Gray what you're made of."

I smiled, man this girl was perfect for me.


End file.
